Wait and see
by cheshire-bird
Summary: This takes place at the end of "men at arms", after Vetinari was shot, so there are spoilers. Vimes faces some strange questions. please read the discription inside.


**Warning: **This is slash, althought mildly, so if you don't like that: don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Reading this story won't make any sense, if you haven't read "men at arms", so yes: there might be spoilers.

**Authors Note:** First off I have to say, that this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction, so it might not be that good, but I thought it was worth a try. Furthermore I hope you understand, that there might be some mistakes in spelling or grammar, for I'm not a native speaker. Oh, and about my choice of situation: when i read "men at arms" and reached the scene, were Vetinari get's shot, Vimes somehow changed and I wondered whether something more could have happened. I guess i have said enough, so on with the story:

**Wait and see**

As Vetinari's leg gave in and he fell, Vimes rushed to catch him.

Without acknowledging Ridcully anymore the policeman lifted the patrician up once more and carried him over to one of the benches. The bloody wizard had proved himself to be completely unhelpful anyway.

"This isn't necessary.", Vetinari said with a disapproving gesture towards the princess hug he found himself in.

"You should better shut up, 'cause there is just one person I should be carrying around today and that certainly isn't you! So if you keep complaining I could decide that it'd be a good idea to drop you.", Vimes said, before he could stop himself.

_Why did I say say that? I'm so going to die for this._, he thought, but came to understand that he didn't care. Not in a moment like this when there was a man with a gonne on that tower and death seemed so close.

Vetinari stared at Vimes with that cold grey eyes, but said nothing.

The policeman dropped him rather roughly on the bank and was about to walk away, when a thought crossed his mind. He hesitated for a moment, but the adrenaline that was flowing through his veins won the internal fight. Maybe this was the the last time he would ever see Vetinari and that somehow gave him an odd feeling.

_I'm a madman. Why would I even care, that man is a bother!_, Vimes thought and laughed.

"What are you laughing about, Mister Vimes?", Vetinari inquired, by now he seemed a bit unnerved, but you had to know him well to notice it.

"Wait and see.", he was about to die anyway, right? So he wasn't entirely to blame for his actions, was he? At least Vimes hoped so. 'Cause he didn't understand why he did, what he was about to do, himself. So how should he explain his motives to others? And once in his life he act on his feelings, without fearing the opinion of others.

Not really caring about the consequences Vimes leaned down. He placed one hand on Vetinari's cheek and kissed him. It was merely a light touching of their lips, but it send shivers down Sam's spine nevertheless.

For years he had secretly wondered what it would feel like to do this, but in everyday life Vimes was far to scared of the patrician to do something like _this_. He knew that this was surely going to get him killed as soon as Vetinari caught up with the situation he was currently in.

But to Vimes surprise no such thing happened.

As they pulled away, they were both panting. Vimes opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the sight of Vetinari's deep, gray eyes.

Neither of them said a word and for a little eternity they just stared at each other. Vimes for his part didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he had no words, on the contrary, there were far to many thoughts running through his head, to voice any of them. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

Suddenly the patrician paled, which was a little miracle - because he didn't have much color to start with - and then sank down onto the bench. The blood-loss seemed to be affecting him after all.

And so the moment ended, Vimes jumped up and called for the wizards.

"I need some help here!", he yelled and wondered whether he could really be blamed for needing a drink after a day like this.

Later Vimes returned to the church. He was exhausted and sore and angry.

What a day it had been! Today he should have married Lady Sybil, instead he had been chasing some insane assassine through the sewerage system of Ankh Morpork.

It seemed to be some strange habit of royalists to try to kill the patrician and a lot of other people in the progress. _For the gods sake, why can't they just throw stones like everyone else does?_, Vimes wondered.

The situation the policeman returned to was messy and bizarre. The guards had gathered into groups, talking about things Vimes couldn't hear; the guests were gone and the wizards did a good impression of being busy.

He looked for Lady Sybil, but she was nowhere to be seen.

On his way through the room Vimes passed many people, but nobody seemed to notice him. Without realizing it Sam neared the bench, on which Vetinari still lay. Just as he saw the motionless form with the black robe and the pale skin, Vimes noticed his mistake.

In fact he had no intention to face the patrician right now. He was about to turn around and walk inconspicuously into the opposite direction, but found that he couldn't leave Vetinari behind like that.

Muttering a curse, he walked over to where Vetinari lay. The man didn't move, Vimes couldn't even see whether he was still breathing. The situation was most unsettling for the watchman, so he decided to check whether Vetinari was still alive or not.

Carefully, like a mice facing a trap, Vimes extended two fingers and put them on the patricians neck, to check his pulse. And just like said mice, Sam nearly jumped backwards, as Vetinari suddenly stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sir?", Vimes carefully inquired. The patrician turned his head, so that he could look at him, his gaze as clear and cold as always.

"Ah, Mister Vimes, it seems you have arrived right on time.", Vetinari's voice was weak and gave away how bad his condition actually was.

"Right on time for what?", Vimes asked confused, but he received no answer.

"Isn't it strange that it's going to end like this, captain?" And suddenly Sam understood what the patrician meant.

"You aren't going to die!", he shouted far too loud and obviously as much in an attempt to convince himself, as to convince Vetinari. "Not after all the trouble I have been facing today!"

"I don't see how you are supposed to change it.", Vetinari said calmly.

"I...", but there was nothing Vimes could say. The patrician was right, what could he possibly do?

For a moment they were both silent. The silence seemed to get thicker, until one could nearly feel it. Vetinari broke it first. His voice was so soft, that Vimes had to bend down, to understand him properly. But as he heard the words, he'd have preferred he hadn't done it.

"You kissed me.", the patrician stated in a suspiciously normal tone. "Why?"

Vimes thought about it for a while, then he answered in honest: "I don't know. It seemed a good idea at that time."

They both frowned in unison.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it.", Vimes said exasperated. He could neither explain the strange feelings that had led him to kiss the other, nor was he willing to do so.

Vetinari smiled a thin, humorless smile and mumbled something, but it was too soft for Sam to hear. "What?", he asked and leaned a bit nearer.

"I said... don't be.", Vetinari repeated, then fainted again, leaving Vimes no time to look completely thunderstruck.

"Sir!", Vimes yelled and was about to panic. He knelt down, next to the bench and once more checked the patricians vital functions. There were some, but they were weak.

After a short moment of uncertainty Vimes slapped Vetinari lightly, in an attempt to wake him up. It didn't work.

"Wake up.", the former watchman said insistent, emphasizing every syllable. Once again there was no reaction. "Come on! Don't you dare die on me.", by now panic had nearly taken control of him. What would happen if Vetinari actually died? He couldn't imagine the city without that man, trying it would be like trying to imagine it without the wizards, or the Ankh, or the dirt. He had always relied on Vetinaris presence and that realization equally scared him.

And then he said it. He didn't know where the words came from, but that warm feeling that hadn't left his chest, since he kissed Vetinari made him open his mouth and he whispered: "Don't die. I lo..."

"Sam!", a female voice called and pulled Vimes back into reality. He looked up and saw Lady Sybil approaching.

"There you are! Oh thank the gods, you are alive! I was so worried!", she exclaimed and hugged Sam tempestuously.

"Sybil.", the watchman greeted his bride, but his eyes were on Vetinari.

"Vetinari... he is...", Sam began, but Sybil interrupted him. "Oh, he will be fine. Ridcully took care of him. Most likely he just needs a bit of rest. Who knows when he last slept properly?"

"He doesn't look...", he began, but was once again interrupted, this time by Ridcully himself. "Have a bit of faith in us, Mister Vimes!", the wizard said with his loud, dominant voice. "We fixed his injuries, but he has lost a lot of blood. In a few days he will be fine, his body just needs to replace the blood, that's all."

Vimes considered whether he should be relieved or worried. He didn't trust the wizards, but he didn't trust the doctors either.

"Sam, he will be fine.", Lady Sybil told him warmly. And after a day like this Vimes wasn't willing or able to fight anymore, so he let himself be led away and seated on another bench. Sybil was by his side, talking to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying, he was far to caught up in his own thoughts.

_Oh gods! I was about to say the L-word, wasn't I? What the hell is happening to me?_

But soon another thought crossed his mind. With great clarity he remember the patricians words. They were still echoing in his head. _...don't be._ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why did all this have to be so damn confusing?

He would have to talk to Vetinari about this whole issue and most likely it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Vimes sighed.

And there he had been thinking life after the watch was going to be boring.

Oh, and something I forgot to mention: I mostly wrote this to find out whether it makes sense to write another, longer story for this paring, 'cause I'm under the impression, that nobody isn't interested in it anymore. so if I'm wrong, go ahead and prove me wrong.

and reviews are most welcomed. really, they make my day, so please, tell me what you think.


End file.
